Mobile wireless communication devices such as cellular telephones, handheld PDAs, and the like, allow users to communicate using voice, text messaging, email, instant messaging, or the like. Furthermore, mobile devices may be capable of operation in many regions around the world, allowing users to travel and stay in contact using a single mobile device.
Telephone etiquette and limitations on availability of a recipient to receive or respond to a sender's message or request for communication may complicate communication attempts, or even undesirably disturb a potential call recipient if a call is placed at an inappropriate time. This problem is further complicated when the sender and recipient are in different time zones, particularly when the sender is not aware of the recipient's time zone.
Therefore there is a need for a method and apparatus for time-based mediation of wireless communications that is not subject to one or more limitations of the prior art.
It will be noted that throughout the appended drawings, like features are identified by like reference numerals.